Good Things
by dream-believer
Summary: He was curious “What’s with you and snow?” His voice startled her and it took her a few seconds to respond. “It’s just this thing between me and my mom...Good things always happen to us when it snows." Trory.


Disclamer: I have no money. I own nothing. If I ownedGilmore GirlsCCM would never have left…damn that Logan for replacing him. lol

Author's Note: Ok, so this is the first story of any kind that I'm puttingup for people to read… Criticism is welcome but it'd be helpful to include some ways I could improve (in other words don't flame unless you explain yourself). Oh, and it's also nice to hear if people like my work lol.

Trory. The story takes place after "the kiss". Time frame is off, but use your imagination a bit. Basically, Rory and Tristan have been ignoring each other since the piano scene. Episodes after that never happened. Rory and Dean never got back together. I hope that's enough background info to get into the story.

This is a challenge from the Trory One Fine Day website… I would post it there but I'm not sure how to go about that. So if you know how, let me know. Thanks!

December Challenge:

Things to Include:  
Snow  
Tristan in a Santa suit  
A ball dropping  
Something hot to drink that is not coffee  
A candle(s)  
Tinsel

Things not to Include:  
Jewelry  
overly sappy or mushy scenes  
Jess  
OOC anyone

"Good Things"

The world was in slow motion. As he stood outside, by the door and huge front window, he could see everyone elegantly, floating around the dance floor. He could see the electric candles in the windows and their flickering lights glistening off the tinsel on the tree. He could see all the fake smiles and it made his head hurt even worse. As he put his face in his hands, he finally realized his unfortunate attire. Getting drunk and ending up in a Santa suit wasn't exactly how he had planned to spend his evening. Now, he had to find the quickest route to his room without being noticed. He strolled around the east side of the house and through the garden, deciding to go through the library sliding doors. As quietly as he could, he slipped inside and immediately felt eyes on him. Slowly he turned around, hoping that whoever it was didn't know him and question his current state. He was just as surprised as the girl who intently watched him from behind her book. He sure as hell didn't expect to see Rory Gilmore.

Her eyebrows were raised and he could tell she wanted to say something. "Go ahead, say it" he stated simply.

"Uh, say what?"

"Whatever's on your mind right now, because I know you're dying to comment."

"You must have had quite a night… just tell me you didn't ruin some kid's Christmas forever."

He laughed slightly "Actually, I don't remember. I don't even know how I ended up like this."

"If it has anything to do with Duncan and Bowman, then there's really no explanation needed."

"You really don't care for those guys, huh." He was met with a glare. He decided right then and there that he didn't need this shit and took a step toward the door to the hallway.

"Unless you have the power of invisibility, I wouldn't go through that door. People have migrated from the ballroom to just about everywhere on the first floor."

He raised an eyebrow "except here?"

"Except here" she stated with a nod.

After a deep sigh, he plopped down into the chair across from her. Closing his eyes he tried to will away the world around him- "So how's your Christmas break going?" she asked- Guess it didn't work… she was making small talk. He hated small talk. So without opening his eyes he simply mumbled a "Fine." Then he slightly opened one eye just to judge her reaction. She was fidgeting with her hands and her book lay forgotten on her lap. He decided maybe small talk wouldn't kill him. "How's yours?"

"Oh, I haven't done too much, just caught up on my English reading." (He chuckled.) "AND I had a junk food movie marathon with my mom, got my Christmas shopping done, and saw my best friend's band play."

"Fun."

She noticed the sarcasm. "What did you do that was so much better!"

He smirked. "went to a few parties, got drunk, and have done everything possible to stay away from my folks."

"Oh yeah, that's sooo much better…" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't knock it till ya try it" he laughed. Then he rubbed his hands together "so what'd I miss tonight?"

"Ah, not much. Oh but one lady's shoe ended up in the punch bowl.." That statement left him utterly confused but she explained. "I think it was Mrs. Roslin, anyway, she felt like she had something to prove out on the dance floor. So she dragged her husband out there and proceeded to cha cha her way around. At the end of the number, he dipped her, her leg flew up and her shoe flew off- adding a kick to the punch." He laughed in spite of himself, enjoying her rambling and humor. That only encouraged Rory to continue.

"Then this old lady with a cane-"

"Mrs. Anderson" he interrupted.

"Ya well she had a little too much pre-shoe punch and started going around hitting people on the shins with her cane and repeating all the gossip she heard at those D.A.R. meetings." Rory laughed, knowing her mom would be disappointed that she missed it.

"So where is Mrs. Anderson now?"

"I think your dad had Jeeves take her home."

"Jeeves?"

"Yeah, you know, the driver. He kinda reminded me of that online Ask Jeeves guy."

"Ookay.." She was different. He already knew that. But that was what he liked about her… "Well, I guess sending her home was the best way to avoid any gossip about him coming up. Huh, avoidance- it seems to be the only thing, besides business, that he's good at."

"It's funny; you seem to be pretty good at it yourself."

He looked up then and saw her staring him straight in the eyes. He glared right back, his eyes darkened and his face went void of emotion. "I wouldn't talk if I were you."

They lapsed into silence. Both found different areas of the room fascinating. Rory happened to look out the window that was over Tristan's shoulder and almost jumped out of her seat at what she saw. "It's snowing! Look Tristan, it's finally snowing."

"So." He really didn't care.

"Come on, you have to be excited. It's the first snowfall of the season."

He just looked at her like she had three heads.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just go out there and enjoy it by myself."

"You do that" he said as she made her way passed him to the door.

He sat there, neck craned at an awkward angle, watching her. She seemed so happy, so content. He wished he was more like her. He sighed as he lifted himself from the chair and wandered outside to join her. He paused leaning by the door frame watching as she tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue. He was curious "What's with you and snow?"

His voice startled her and it took her a few seconds to respond. "It's just this thing between me and my mom." As he waited quietly for her to continue, she tried to think of the best way to explain it to him. Finally, she stopped thinking and just started talking knowing all the right words would come. "Good things always happen to us when it snows. Some of our fondest memories occurred on snowy days. I remember this one time; I was 8 or 9 and hadn't seen my dad in like a year. He just kept 'rescheduling' his plans to come see me. Christmas was approaching and I was bummed because I thought 'Well he's not coming, he doesn't want to see me anymore.' I moped around for days. And then it snowed. My mom kept me busy- making snowwomen, sledding, pelting unsuspecting townspeople with snowballs, watching movies- so I stopped thinking about my dad. Then out of nowhere he shows up at our front door, presents in hand…" Rory looked at her feet trying not to get emotional about it. "He stayed for a while. We watched the ball drop- all together, almost like a real family." She trailed off, shook the past images from her mind, and looked up at Tristan before continuing. Meanwhile, he just eyed her carefully. "The snow… it's just magical." Suddenly her face reddened and she looked away waiting for him to make fun of her childishness.

But he didn't. Instead he walked over to her, looked directly at her and asked "Do you wanna go grab some hot chocolate? There's this place right down the road-"

She turned her gaze to him and smiled "Yeah, I'd like that."

They walked off toward the car- both smiling, both content, and both knowing that good things happen when it snows.

The End


End file.
